Elrond's Daughter
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: She blushed at the attention, as she looked into the familiar face, "I know your face." "As a daughter should, of her father," He answered, turning his head to the Headmaster, as he summoned the rest of his men to take leave, "Is it alright if my men set up there camps, Gandalf?"


**A/N: I hope you like this, it's something else I wrote a couple years ago.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Elronds Daughter**

The 'Great Hall' was filled with excitement, after the sorting had taken place, and the feast had appeared before them.

Hermione was sitting between her friend Neville, and Ginny, as her two best friends sat across her, shoveling food into there faces. She looked at the raven haired boy, as she noticed him rub his scar, "Are you still having those dreams?"

He just nodded, glancing at the staff table, before going back to eating.

Hermione brought her hand to her necklace, when she felt a small warmth, as she drank her pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, your necklace is glowing," Harry pointed, as his friend started eating, "Has it done that before?"

"Just started recently," She answered, trying to ignore the worried faces, as she continued to eat.

Right as the feast was about to come to an end, the large double doors opened, as a dozen cloaked figures glided into the room.

The now panicked students, started whispering amongst themselves, some scared, other just unsure.

"Everyone please remain calm, for these guest are not here to harm us," Dumbledore met the group half way, and then knelt down, as the group divided, and the figure closes to the back, walked to the kneeling Headmaster, "No need to kneel old friend, you helped us in our war, so we responded to the summons, to aid you in yours. Where is my daughter?"

"Hermione, your eyes," Ginny exclaimed, staring at her friend, who now had green eyes, pointed ears, and silky milk skin now, "What-"

The Hooded figures, who had noticed the red heads conversing, removed there hoods, as they knelt before, a now confused Hermione, "Princess Amariel, of Rivendell."

The leader turned, and was quickly embracing the brunette, "Amariel, we are at last together again," he kissed her temple, ignoring the confusion of the room.

She blushed at the attention, as she looked into the familiar face, "I know your face."

"As a daughter should, of her father," He answered, turning his head to the Headmaster, as he summoned the rest of his men to take leave, "Is it alright if my men set up there camps, Gandalf?"

Dumbledore chuckled at the use of his other name, as he looked at the confusion of the table, "I would offer quarters for you, Lord Elrond, while your men set up camp on the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione smiled as the memories of her life, all returned to her mind, she again wrapped her arms around her father, "I know your face," she cried into Elrond's chest.

"I have missed you, my daughter," Elrond looked at his daughter, then at the curious faces of the table, where she had been seated.

"Where is my sister, Arwen?" She thought that her sister would had joined there father, when seeing her once again, "Did she get on the ship?"

"She is a mortal now, when she married Aragon, the 'King of Gondor," He wiped at the tear, that was falling down his daughters cheek, "Don't weap my girl, she is in love with him, as he is with her."

"Uhm, perhaps the princess, should show you to your quarters, and you can update your friends," Dumbledore suggested, glancing at the table, as some of the students nodded in agreement, "You'll be staying in the Gryffindor tower, Elrond, and please call me Albus, or Dumbledore. That is who this world knows me as, old friend."

"Night, my friend," Elrond just nodded, as his daughter took his offered arm, as they left through the 'Great Hall'.

Sheamus, Dean, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, sat around the fire as there guest, and Hermione, sat on the sofa. Lavender, and Parvarti, were sitting at the table doing there school work, while listening as well.

Ginny climbed next to her friend, as she sat on the couch, "So does that mean your Elven, as well Herm-" she paused for a moment, before looking at her friend, "Or do we call you, Amariel?"

Hermione smiled at the youngest Weasley, "Yes, I am a true Elf, I was sent to this world where I would be safe, and knew someday, I would be needed." She smiled when her father took her hand, as she reached for her necklace as well, "My necklace was suppose to seal my Elvish appearance, and have me appear to be mortal."

"So you're a Princess, and since your here with us, what did that mean for your world?" Harry asked, rubbing at his scar, "Which world is yours?"

"Rivendell, will always be my home, but here is where I belong," She stared at her father, "Have you heard from Mirkwood?"

"Yes, the Prince, was the first to receive your call for aide, since he wears the matching necklace," He smirked, as his daughters eyes lit up, before she calmed herself, "He will be here tomorrow, he is bringing some unusual friends, along with him."

Ron stood to his feet, and glared at the princess, when noticing how her face lit up, "You belong too me, Hermione, you-"

Everyone in the group stared at the red head boy, all knowing the crush he held for the oblivious girl, or maybe she intentionally ignored his feelings, not wanting to hurt him.

Elrond towered over the young man, with a calm expression, which was actually still pretty frightening itself, "Her heart belongs to another, she does not belong to you, Ronald Weasley, son of Author Bartholomew Weasley. An Elves heart only belongs to one," his expression softened as he stared at his daughter, with a small smile, "and hers has been taken a long time ago, right?"

She nodded as she clasped her hand around the pendent, as she stood before the red headed male, "I can not change who my heart wants, Ron, but I know you will find someone that loves you, more than anyone else has ever been loved."

Ron nodded as he sat back down, and smiled at Harry, before looking back at Elrond, "How do you know, my father?"

"My father can see a persons whole life, and those related to the person, with just being near," She stood to her feet, as she turned to the portrait door, right before it was opened.

"I was checking on the others, when I ran into someone, who was roaming the grounds. I believe he must have been looking for something," Dumbledore was cut off, when a blonde Elf, hurried to the Princess, who more then happily leap into his open arms, "or perhaps it was someone."

"Amariel, I have missed you," The blonde exclaimed, as he pulled Hermione, into his embrace. "I wanted to be here the second my pendent glowed, but your father insisted I gather as many others as I was able too. He says there is a war, that you are to fight in this world, why didn't you tell me that part?"

"Because you didn't need to worry about me being hurt, knowing the quest you were about to go on, and the war," Hermione answered, not letting go of the blonde, as he kept his hold of her. "I actually hadn't realized I summoned you, until father told me you received my call, my heart must had called you."

The blonde Elf, whispered into the princess's ear, "I am never letting you out of my sight, Amariel Hermione Half-Elven."

Ginny stared at the couple, trying to get her friends attention, "I believe we need to go to bed, right Boys?" She twirled her wand warningly between her fingers, as she watched the guys hurry up one set of stairs, then turned to the two girls, who were giving dreamy looks towards the Elves, "Come on girls, let's give the couple, some privacy."

"Good night, Hermione," Both Lavender, and Pavarti said in unison, before hurrying up the stairs, with Ginny following,

Hermione made a mental note to thank Ginny, as she lead the blonde to the couch, where her father was standing near. "How was your travels, father said you brought along, some unlikely friends. Weren't you suppose to be here tomorrow?"

Elrond leaned down, and kissed his daughters temple, as he made his way to the room that was set for him, "I will leave you two, so you could reunited." He smiled at his daughter, before closing the door behind him.

Legolas pulled the princess into his embrace, and captured her lips with his, the second Elrond, had shut the door. He stared down at the love, who he had watched leave, almost six years before, "I do not wish to discuss them now, I want to reunite with you, Amariel." He swept her up bridal style, as he glanced up the stairs. "As for being early, it was due to no rest for the last couple of days, when I felt the pendant glow the closer I got to you."

"We can not go to my dorms, I share with three other girls," She slid down out of his arms, and sat on the couch, and gazed into the fire, smiling when he sat beside her, "I forgot how beautiful you are, Legolas."

"You are far more beautiful, than I," He assured, pulling her closer to him, "Stay with me in my tent."

She smiled as she got to her feet, and headed to the stairs, "I will pack a few things, and we will go to your tent, I am sure father won't mind."

"Why should Elrond mind, we are bonded mates after all," Reminded the blonde elf, as he stood to his own feet, "I will wait here for you, My love."


End file.
